Mining and earthmoving operations require a ground engaging implement that may be generally provided on a vehicle. The ground engaging implement may be a bucket such as a dragline bucket or an excavator bucket. The leading edges of the bucket may be subjected to wear during the mining and earthmoving operations. The leading edges may include the digging edge and structural elements that support the digging edge. In order to protect these leading edges from wear a wear member may be used.
The wear members may be bolted to the leading edges such as the portions between the respective tip assemblies on the digging edge and the structural elements supporting the digging edge. In other applications, the wear members may be fastened to the individual tip assemblies by various forms of fasteners or mechanical interlock systems.
The wear members may be welded to leading edges of the bucket to increase the usable life of the implement. The wear members may operate in harsh working conditions and may be subjected to heavy loading and a high degree of wear so as to protect the leading edges from premature wear. Accordingly, the wear members may wear out frequently and require periodic replacement.
Hence, there is a need to be able to quickly and easily remove a worn wear member and to replace it. However, wear members that are welded to the leading edges may require substantial dismantling of the bucket for their removal. Further complications may arise when mechanical fastening methods, such as bolts or pins, are used to attach the wear members. The mechanical fasteners are required to withstand large forces that may arise during the mining and earth moving operations. These forces may result in deformation of the mechanical fastener, thereby rendering the removal of the wear members more difficult.
Thus, a quick and easy removal of the wear members is required while ensuring that the wear members are securely mounted in a manner to withstand the considerable forces exerted thereon during operation.
WO2013067585 discloses a wear member in the form of a wing shroud. The wing shroud may be mountable to an excavator bucket. In particular, the wing shroud may be mountable on one or more adaptors in the form of mounting projections that extend from and may be integral with the excavator bucket.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of the prior art system.